the_into_the_dark_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Russian Group
The Russian Group are a survivor group lead by Dmitri who agreed to become his subordinates in order to aid him in fulfilling his various personal goals. Dmirti's primary objective is to protect the friends and associates who are important to him. Thus, after he he learned the truth regarding the infection and the United States Armed Forces being deployed, he resolved to "pick out" anyone he considers hostile or threatening to his group. This group also holds direct enmity toward the totalitarian US government and the Infected which makes standing against these organizations a major priority. Activities After the initial outbreak in the United States begun Sergeant Zinoviev realized that he needed to assemble a group in order to ensure their survival along the way he met Natasha a girl native to the Siberian Region, Ivan a Russian nationalist and Nikolai a close personal friend of Zinovev. At some point he came into contact with the United Federated Forces of America, one of the rebel organizations challenging the ruthless US military/FEMA regime and its leader, a former United States Senator. Their spokesman agreed to provide the survivor group with aid, better weaponry and safe haven as long as they gathered more supplies for the sake of their group, with little options they agreed to the deal. Internal Structure Strength The Russian Group is shown to be a small but fairly strong group of survivors. While they do not use body armor or helmets, they have access to weapons such as handguns, revolvers as well as melee weapons. However, it appears better equipment, like sawed-off shotguns and assault rifles, are only used by scavenging parties that go out hunting for food and supplies. By comparison their campsite has most men armed with revolvers or semi-automatic pistols, some watchmen also had melee weapons (like machetes). The group which tracked an unnamed group of survivors down at the mountain plaza mostly used pistols although some used Molotov cocktails, which were highly effective against the Infected present in the area. However, the group is well organized and are skilled trackers, an entire search party managing to locate other survivors on at least two occasions and captured her with Dmitri's help during the second search. They could even hold their own against several Infected, something most other groups have been shown to either struggle with or avoid entirely, even the military, despite being the best-equipped faction of survivors left. Members * Dmitri - Leader of the Russian Group † * Nikolai - Member of the Russian Group † * Ivan - Member of the Russian Group † * Natasha - Member of the Russian Group † * Vitali - Member of the Russian Group † * Mikhail - Member of the Russian Group † * Adrik - Member of the Russian Group † * Nikita - Member of the Russian Group † * Two unnamed members of the Russian Group † Equipment Firearms * AK-47 * Bekas-12M Sidearms * OTs-27-2 Berdysh * Korovin TK Melee Weapons * Survival Knives * Machetes Others * Gas masks * Molotov Cocktails Category:Anti-government forces Category:Organizations Category:Antagonists